User blog:FaelinDarksun/Cesta tieňov: 6. kapitola
„Vanod,“ povedal Faelin. „Nie!“ skríkla nahnevane Magaz v spoločnom jazyku, „Ako môžeš tie slová vyslovovať tak neohrabane? Vyslovuje sa to vadnod!“ „Elfovia nie sú zvyknutí na spoluhlásky,“ povedal so smiechom Fenrick, ktorý oboch pozoroval z postele, „Ich jazyk je jedno veľké haeri beroi dorei.“ „Neuveriteľné,“ povedal s predstieraným šokovaným tónom Faelin, „Tvoje neohrabané ľudské ústa dokázali vysloviť jedno skutočné slovo vznešenej thalasskej elfčiny.“ „Naozaj?“ spýtal sa skutočne prevapene človek, „Stavím sa, že to bolo niečo ako hrebeň alebo zrkadlo.“ „Nie. Dorei znamená deti alebo elfovia. Vlastne si povedal dve slová. Som ohromený. Možno to ale je tým, že prítomnosť sin´dorei na nejakom mieste zvyšuje kultúrnu úroveň okolitých osôb. Pri troche šťastia sa do dvoch rokov naučíš poriadne sa umývať.“ Lydia, ležiaca na svojej posteli, zdvihla hlavu od knihy a zasmiala sa. Fenrick sa začervenal. „Na druhú stranu,“ pokračoval nezaujato Faelin, „Načo sa musím učiť slovo pre hrdinu? Načo mi to bude pri kúzlení?“ „Chceš vedieť len nejaké formuly alebo sa chceš jazyk skutočne naučiť?“ povedala nahnevane Magaz, „Navyše, ako sa v krčme budeš môcť pred orkami chváliť, že si spálil skupinu udatných hrdinov, keď ani nebudeš vedieť, ako sa hrdina povie?“ Áno, mala pravdu, ale to mu vo výslovnosti nijako nepomohlo. Orkský jazyk sa snažil učiť už viac ako mesiac a stále sa mu nedarilo pochopiť ani základ. Možno to bolo preto, že na rozdiel od thalassčiny alebo spoločného jazyka nemal spísanú gramatiku a všetky znalosti sa odovzdávali z rodiča na dieťa. Čo vlastne znamenalo, že nielen každý klan hovoril odlišným dialektom, ale výslovnosť bola iná takmer v každej rodine. A tak sa začal učiť hovoriť západným dialektom warsongského dialektu orkského jazyka. Hovorovej verzie, keďže existoval aj starší jazyk, ktorý už poznali len náčelníci a šamani. Výsledkom bolo, že po týždni uvažoval, že začne veriť v Svetlo a začne sa k nemu modliť o zjednotenie celého sveta v jazykovej oblasti, samozrejme pod záštitou elfčiny. Samozrejme, že to nikdy nespravil. Našťastie jeho znalosti spoločného jazyka sa zlepšovali a už sa stávalo len výnimočne, že by nejakému slovu nerozumel. Bolo to tým, že všetci, dokonca aj majster Zeshuwal, hovorili spoločným a teda sa s ním stretával neustále. Niektoré pravidlá mu navyše vysvetlila Lydia, mladá hnedovlasá akolytka, ktorá sa ukázala ako najlepšie vzdelaný akolyta. S výnimkou Faelina, samozrejme. Jej znalosti ho občas prinútili uvažovať, či nepochádza z nejakého šľachtického rodu, ale o svojej minulosti nikdy nič nepovedala. Naproti tomu, Fenrick, blonďavý muž, bol presným opakom. Nevzdelaný, nekultivovaný a pri bližšom kontakte z neho bol cítiť stály pach potu. Avšak, z nejakého dôvodu, sa s ním Lydia priatelila. Kým ale bol on, aby spochybňoval ľudské činy, zrejme ovplyvňované všemožnými pudmi a inými nechutnými chemickými vecami. „Musím sa na chvíľu prevetrať,“ povedal Faelin a vyšiel von z veže. Tam sa zahľadel na nočný Ratchet priamo pod ním. Mesto bolo veľké, s drevenými domami natlačenými na seba, množstvom mól a viacerými loďami v prístave. Vietor tentoraz fúkal z vnútrozemia a on našťastie necítil žiaden z pachov škriatkovského mesta. Jeho ruch avšak zostával. „Pozri sa na nich, ako sa tam dole hmýria, ich životy plynú bez akéhokoľvek vyššieho významu, bez šance vládnuť čo i len trochou našej moci a možnosti zmeniť svet k svojej predstave,“ ozval sa hlas za ním. Faelin sa otočil a ocitol sa hľadiac do žiariacich zelených očí Matera Zeshuwala. „Slnko nás vedie, majster,“ povedal v elfčine? „Čo vás privádza sem von?“ „Ty,“ povedal jednoducho, „Chcel som sa ťa spýtať, či stále pociťuješ tú slabosť a hlad.“ Faelin sa naňho prekvapene pozrel. „Ako o tom viete?“ „Ratchet je, možno s výnimkou Theramore, najväčší prístav na tejto strane Kalimdoru. Prichádza sem mnoho lodí. A na niektorých z nich sú aj krvaví elfovia, s ktorými sa občas stretnem,“ povedal, „Povedali mi o tom hlade po mágii, ktorý cítia. A teraz k tej otázke: Ako sa cítiš?“ „Zvládam to, aj keď to stále cítim.“ „Hmm. Mal by si niekedy za mnou prísť. Povedal by som ti o spôsoboch, ako ho ukojiť. Ostatní, s ktorými som hovoril, boli z toho šokovaní, ale predpokladám, že ty máš otvorenejšiu myseľ ako iní.“ Faelin prikývol, na čo majster démonológ mierne kývol hlavou a odišiel späť dnu. Mladý elf za ním hľadel. Spolu s majsterkou Shadowcleft boli najdesivejšími z černokňažníkov, ktorí ich cvičili. Znovu sa otočil k mestu. Jediné, čo videl, boli ľudia, orkovia, škriatkovia a aj pár trollov a taurenov, ako chodia po uliciach. Neprišli mu ako nejaké bezvýznamné tvory, ale koniec koncov, on bol mág, ktorý nevedel čarovať, elf neschopný naučiť sa jazyk, ktorým hovoril národ, ktorý len nedávno objavil, že stavať sa dá aj z kameňa, a niekto, kto nedokázal ani pri plnej sile ochrániť svoju rodinu. Spomenul si na Aeiru, na to, ako nedokázal pokračovať v boji a brániť Farstriderov a vojakov svojou mágiou. Čo by asi povedala ona na to, čo robí teraz? Zaťal ruky v päste. Určite by neschválila to, čo by ho naučil Zeshuwal. Videl predsa, aké boli jeho oči. Tá žiara. Rozhodol sa. Aj keby mal tým hladom trpieť do konca života, nepôjde za zelenookým elfom žiadať po pomoc. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu